An image may include various objects that include a variety of colors. For example, an object may include an element such as a person, an animal, clothing worn by a person, furniture near a person, etc. An object may also include a region of the image, such as the sky, a forest, a road, etc. An image may include background colors that separate an object in the image from other objects in the image.